<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Harry Potter Mystery: The New Mystery by TheBlueMoonRose</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23638450">Harry Potter Mystery: The New Mystery</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBlueMoonRose/pseuds/TheBlueMoonRose'>TheBlueMoonRose</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Ginny Weasley Bashing, Unplanned Pregnancy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 20:14:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>8,578</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23638450</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBlueMoonRose/pseuds/TheBlueMoonRose</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry Potter Mystery: The New Mystery<br/>Contents<br/>Author: TheBlueMoonRose, SlytherinJess and Madhasahatter (all me)<br/>Pairings: Harry PotterxOC<br/>Warnings: "Contains Mature Content " Alternated Universe 'AU' 'Not set in original time period, different time of 2017' Set in after before 5th year in the summer. Based from the mobile game 'Harry Potter Mystery' and the original Harry Potter books. <br/>Rated: (M-Fanfiction) (T- DeviantArt) MA- Wattpadd</p><p>Disclaimer: We do not own ANY trademarks of 'Harry Potter'. They belong to J.K. Rowling and Warner Bros. I merely own this story which we make no money from.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Harry Potter / OC</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. 'meeting the boy who lived'</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <br/>
  <strong>Summary: Warnings: "Contains Mature Content " Alternated Universe 'AU' 'Not set in original time period, different time of 2017' Set in after before 5th year in the summer. Based from the mobile game 'Harry Potter Mystery' and the original Harry Potter books. This will take place years later after the game and during the 5th school year of harry potter, I'm change the year that the main character in the game will start school, same year has Harry's parents. Just after the main character of the game Jacob's sister which I named Dawn, moves after attending Hogwarts, moving to America. She meets an American wizard named 'James'. Daughter of character from the game, moves back to Surrey, England after her mother passes away from cancer. Leaving with her grandparents, she has to attend Hogwarts. Being home schooled in magic, this will be the first time attending a magical school, were she will be sorted in Gryffindor were she becomes friends with Harry Potter. Harry abandon from Ron and Hermione he seeks friendship from Jess.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Note 1: If you put two and two together, Harry would be born in 2001 in this storyline. Same has all the main characters and my OC Jess.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Harry's parents would have attending school with Dawn 'Oc/Jess's mother in 1991.</strong>
</p><p>
  <b>Voldemort would have been born in 1940 and attending Hogwarts in 1951 then died 2001 being the same age, 71.</b>
</p><p>
  <b>Note 2: Cedric inst dead, he's very much alive. during the tri wizard tournament, he and harry did take the trophy at the same time, Cedric hid while everything was going on. In the admits of everything, after the spirits of his parents and the muggle caretaker distracted Harry, harry manage to get away near Cedric where he took harry's hand they both summon the cup heading back to Hogwarts.</b>
</p><p>
  <strong>Note 3. Since cedric is alive, he backed up harry on Voldemort returning. </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>note 4: The Malfoy's changes sides and Sirius will be alive.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Note 5: My grammar isn't gonna be good and i tend to misspell and do error's so please do not remind that I need a beta tester because I know I do....</strong>
</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>  Chapter 1 'meeting the boy who lived'</strong>
</p><p>The sound of the rain hitting the window of a 1964 Rolls Royce Limousine made Jess's head pop up from a nap she had from the ride she had. Her mother had just died from suffering cancer, which was rare in magical families.</p><p>Cancer was rare and uncommon in magical families, her mother having it was a rare case. Sighing she looked out the window to see clouds covering the car, they were in the air. The car was a magical car her grandparents had, that's where she was heading, to her grandparents to live there with them. She would have lived with her father but he was rather too busy to take care of her from his work at the American Ministry.</p><p>The driver, Sebastian takes on the appearance of a tall, handsome adult with black hair, red eyes, and pale skin. He typically dresses in a butler's outfit, which consists of black trousers, a six-button double-breasted tailcoat, and a gray vest, was her grandparent's driver for whenever they wanted to go. "Ms. Mikcloud, we are heading down know. We are right over the outskirts of Surrey" She looked at him and nodded as the car hovered down.</p><p>It was a stormy day which gave some camouflage to the car. The car already had a camo spell on it but from the cloudy rainy weather it doubled it.</p><p>Reaching down to a dirt road that no other cars were seen in site, Sebastian turned on the head lights right away and started to drive. Another hour went by, making herself look out the window to see a town "What town is this?" Sebastian smiled "This is Little Whinging, your grandparents live in the outskirts of Little Whinging, not from the town really" he said.</p><p>She smiled softly "Oh I see, is the town nice?" Sebastian chuckled "well yeah, it has all the nice muggle spots to hangout whatever your Americans do, I know you were homeschooled and went too muggle school while being homeschooled with magic" she sighed "yeah"</p><p>Other 30 minutes went by, not far from the town. Sebastian pulled into a gravel driveway "We are here" he said has the garage door opened and he pulled into it. She smiled as the car went to a stop, getting out of the car the garage door closed behind them. Sebastian had gotten out walked to the door that connected to the house "this way Ms. Mikcloud" she nodded to him and followed him into the house.</p><p>Stepping into the house, she was first meet with a pool table, it was large room. Sebastian looked at her "This party room, the pool table is muggle game thing your grandfather likes to play" "Sebastian dear, come in here" it was the voice of her grandmother.</p><p>Sebastian guided the girl into family room, were she sees her grandmother on a chair with a magical knitting hovering in front of her kitting itself. Her grandfather on another chair with the daily prophet in his hand literally glaring at it. Her grandmother lifted her head and smiled to see her granddaughter. She stood up and walked over hugging her gently "Oh Jess! It's so good to see you love!"</p><p>Jess smiled and hugged her grandmother back "It's good to see you to grandma" her grandmother chuckled and let go of the hug and turned to her husband "Jarred dear, our granddaughter is here" Jarred turned his head and his eyes widen slightly "Oh my.. Jess you have grown! You look so much like your mother..."</p><p>Jess smiled softly "hello grandpa" Jarred turned his head back to the paper in his hand "Emily dear, why don't you take her to her room" Emily smiled "Of course, Jess dear follow me to your room" Emily said guiding Jess out of the family room into a large Foyer hallway. There was a staircase off on the far wall going up "follow me to your room" she said walking to the stairs, Jess smiled and followed her grandmother up the stairs.</p><p>Following her grandmother up the stairs and to the right down another hallway, down at the end was a double door. Her grandmother opening the double doors, she stepped in the room.</p><p> </p><p>The room was large like it was a master bed room, this room had calming space with bold accents. Bold Euro Shammed pillows from Z gallery to add some punch to our bed. Chandelier wall art. The carpet was a light grey and the walls were a white color.</p><p>The bedroom was a black cherry wood that had a queen size bed on it with a light sheets alright on it. Her boxes and bags were stacked up on the floor and on the bed. Her cat, Anubis, her Egyptian Mau was in the window watching the rain.</p><p>"This was your mothers room..." Jess blinked and looked at her grandmother "this was my mom's room...?" Emily nodded "yes.. throughout her time in Hogwarts, this was Dawns room well anyways you do know a spell to auto organize your room?"</p><p>Jess nodded "Yes mother taught me that first, a cleaning spell" Emily chuckled "so like her, well then I will leave you be to clean up then come downstairs for dinner" her grandmother said leaving the room closing the door.</p><p>Jess looked around room and noticed another door off to the right wall, stepping over she opened it turning the light on. It was a bathroom, she smiled "my own bathroom, sweet" sheturned the light off and looked at her boxes and bags, she stepped over to herpurse and took out a long purple velvet pouch, opening it she pulled out herwand, 15 inches, handcrafted light brown wood carved from 500 year old white Milkwood tree. At the end of the wand was prefect carving a small owl. With a flick of her wand, the boxes and bags started to unpack themselves, she guided the clothes into dressers and nick knack's on top of her dressers and counter tops.</p><p>Downstairs, her grandparents were now in the kitchen, dining area. The kitchen was large, the walls were a light blue, tan title and light tight wooden counters and cabinets. Jared was at the dining table sipping his drink and glaring more at the same paper in his hand. Emily was in the kitchen string up a pot roast in the slow cooking.</p><p>Emily glanced his husband "Jared stop glaring at the paper already...." Jared bite his lip and closed the paper "the daily prophet is a bunch of nonsense" Emily sighed "what are they on about know?"</p><p>"Harry potter and he who must not be named, rubbish if you ask me. That poor boy, has to be reduced from this seeker woman. She should be fired for all the fake rubbish she writes" Emily just shook her head "ignore it dear"</p><p>Jared huffed "No wonder why our Dawn never wanted Jess to attend Magical schools, too much rubbish!" Emily shook her head "I know you don't want her to go but she has too" Jared frowned "yeah make her attend a school were there's nothing trouble happening"</p><p>Emily slammed the spoon on the counter making him jump, she turned to him "enough Jared, she is going. Our family has been attending Hogwarts for centuries!" Jared sighed "Sorry Emily love..." Emily smiled "it's quite alright dear" then she turned to see her granddaughter walk in with her cat walking in behind her</p><p>Emily smiled "Oh Jess dear, dinner is just about done" Jess smiled "thank you grandma... hum did you get Anubis's cat food?" Emily blinked "Oh how silly of me" she flicked her wand and two metal bowls came down, one that right away filled with cold water and the other being filled by dry cat food.</p><p>Anubis's ears popped up and right away strolled over to the water drinking it. Jess smiled and stepped to the dining table, she sat down. Jared smiled at her "So you excited to attend Hogwarts?"</p><p>Jess shrugged her shoulders "I don't know I guess, mom always talked about how it was amazing... but she kept declining the letters that came..." Jared frowned "well your mother wanted to teach you her own way and not be around the drama from school... but you did attend muggle school?"</p><p>Jess nodded "yeah, it's the same but without magic" Emily flicked her wand as three bowls of the pot roast and three glasses of milk "Dinner is ready" she said walking over and sitting down. Jess smiled down at her pot roast "Thank you grandma it looks yummy" she right away started to eat her food.</p><p>The next day in the late afternoon around 3pm, Jess was just finish putting on her black flats. She had on grey racer tank top, black shorts and black flats. Her hair was braided to left side hanging down over her shoulder.</p><p>Smiling she picked up her Light green Cross body Shoulder Satchel Mini Purse, she put over her shoulder looking at Anubis who was all curled up on her bed. She smiled "see you later Anubis" Anubis just yawned and fell back into his cat nap.</p><p>Leaving her room, she headed down stairs. Her grandparents were in the family room, Emily see's her granddaughter all dressed up "Were you going?" she smiled. <br/>Jess smiled "for a walk grandma, gonna check out the stores" Emily chuckled "do you have any money? Muggle money I mean" Jess blinked "Only American..." Emily chuckled "who much?" "around 200..." jess said "Come here dear"</p><p>Jess blinked at her but walked over has her grandmother reached in her own purse taking out the muggle currency for British pounds "here is 200 hundred in pounds" Jess's eyes widen "Grandma... you don't have too..." Emily chuckled "hush dear go on" Jess smiled "thank you grandma" Jess leaned and kissed her grandma on the cheek taking the money and turning to leave.</p><p>Emily smiled "oh wait dear, its Awful hot and bright out, do you want me to put the sunscreen spell on you?" Jess stopped and turned to her grandmother "Oh sure" Emily smiled and stood and pointed her wand at her granddaughter "Sun Pro" she casted and Jess's body slightly glowed "Good all sun proof! Oh do you have sunglasses?"</p><p>Jess smiled and opened her purse taking out black sunglasses "yes grandma" Emily smiled "Good dear, make sure you drink some water, it's very hot out" Jess nodded and left the house. Emily smiled "she's such a sweet girl" Jared smiled "yes just like our dawn, if she bumps into him I would be surprised"</p><p>Jess could feel the sun beating down on her, luckily the spell her grandmother did was working good. Walking down the road. She can see a playground in the distance and trail that lead to underpass tunnel. She smiled "well then" she almost skipped with excitement, she was looking forward to trying out ice cream from the shop her mother told her about. Walking up the playground only to stop to hear a conversation.</p><p>"At least I don't mourn in my sleep every night crying, Don't kill Cedric, don't kill Cedric! Dad help me, help me! He's going to kill me!" a rather fat boy said has the group of friends he was with starts to laugh. Jess frowned at this. The boy on the swing frowned "Shut up Dudley... I'm warning you..." Dudley laughed "Why should I?" out of anger, the boy whips out his wand points it at Dudley.</p><p>Jess's eyes widen "A wizard..." she quickly moved her feet and rushed over. "Because if you don't I'll turn you into an idiot pig that you are!" the boys laughed at him pointing a wand at Dudley, Dudley however was terrified. Before he can spat at the boy, a gentle hand touched Harry's, lowering.</p><p>The boy's eyes widen to see a girl, of 15 with deep red hair and deep green eyes. Her skin was fair. Harry blinked at her "who..." Jess smiled at him and whispered "There's no reason to whip your wand out..." Harry's eyes widen more 'how did she...?' Jess turned to the boys with a glare "fuck off already"</p><p>Suddenly a cold wind blows through the street, the once bright hot sky turned into dark and dim coldness.<br/>Jess frowned as she can feel smooth deathly feeling loomed over the town. Dudley frowned "What's happening...?" "Come on Dudley!" his gang ran, he managed to follow him.</p><p>Harry put his wand back and was about to turn to run off when Jess grabbed his hand making gasp "Quick this way!" she pulled him along running down the street she had came from. Harry's face had a flush on his face then he looked up has a huge dark cloud coming more down, his eyes widen to see two things jump out of it 'no way... dementor's....?' Jess can see then coming down she bite her lip, her grandparents house was so close just a few more feet from them.</p><p>Reaching the house quickly, holding the boys hand still she turned to the house and pulling him n the grounds of the house has the two dementor's dove down. Jess tripped making harry trip with her. She gasped, Harry's eyes widen to see the two dementor's coming closer. Harry bite his lip and suddenly the front door of the house opened and he can see bright light "expecto patronum!" a huge ball of light went forward hitting the dementor's in one hit sending them flying.</p><p>Harry's eyes widen and turned to see a man walk over "My word, Harry potter" he helped him and Jess up. Jess hissed "ow..." "Oh dear, lady Jess your leg is bleeding, why don't you two come inside quickly, they might come back" Jess nodded walked to the house stepping inside. Harry was hesitant at first but he did end up following them stepping inside the house.</p><p>In the butler guided him in the family room to see jess sitting on a couch, a older woman putting a wet towel on her knee, he can see the blood slightly. Jared turned his head and his eyes widen "Harry Potter"</p><p>Harry gulped slightly, he bowed slightly "hello sir..." he chuckled "please come in and sit down" harry nodded and sat down. Emily turned to him smiled brightly "bless my soul! Harry Potter!" Jess blinked 'wait this is harry potter...?'</p><p>Emily sat down "I'm glad you two are alright, soon has a felt something dark coming towards the house I sent Sebastian to get my granddaughter here" Harry looked at Jess "it was thanks to her we got here.... Uhm I didn't know there was another wizarding family living here..."</p><p>Jared laughed "no dought that crack pot old fool made sure it was not known" Emily shook her head "Jared dear, don't speak ill of professor Dumbledore, he is a good man" Jared huffed and looked away. Emily shook her head and looked at Harry "Harry dear, this is my granddaughter Jess. Jess this is harry Potter"</p><p>Harry looked at Jess and Jess looked at him. She flushed slightly but smiled "it's a pleasure to meet you" he smiled back at her "same, so you gonna be attending Hogwarts...?"</p><p>Jess nodded "I just moved here with grandparents after my mother died... so yeah" Emily nodded "she was home schooled in magic and went to muggle school" Suddenly a knock on the door made them look up, Sebastian right away went to answer it.</p><p>Emily blinked "I wonder who is it....?" Jared frowned and watched Sebastian walk over with the surprise guest, he bite his lip standing up "James what you doing here?" Emily sighed "Jared enough!" she stood up</p><p>"James! Hello welcome" James smiled "Emily you look beautiful has always, I came here to check on Jess" Jess frowned "why check on me when you clearly pointed out didn't want me around" James frowned "its not like that... I have my work in the American minstery to worry about.. I'm not always home.. after your mother passing it wasn't..." Jess stood up fast knock the wet cloth off her knee "Get out!" James frowned biting his lip and turned "fine be that way" he left.</p><p>Harry rubbed the back of his head "Uhm... what was that about..?" Jess frowned "nothing harry... man I was so looking forward to that ice cream...." She walked passed them "I'm gonna attend to my knee" she left the room.</p><p>Emily frowned "I wish she weren't so cruel to her father like that..." Jared huffed "he basically left her to us, he deserves it" Harry frowned "uhm... I'm sorry but I lost in this...?" Emily blinked at him "Oh my.. dear, well Jess has been living in America since our daughter, her mother, moved there after attending Hogwarts... meeting James... they married and thus Jess was born. She's been home schooled in magic since she was a baby and gone to muggle school on the side lines. A week ago, Dawn had passed away from cancer... rare in witches and wizards... James... had turned over parental rights to us since he is too busy with his work" Harry frowned "So she moved here and is attending school at Hogwarts know?" Emily nodded.</p><p>A roar of thunder echoed form outside, Jared frowned and stood up walking to the window "I can sense there still there... waiting for harry to leave..." Emily frowned "dear what should we do...?"</p><p>Jared sighed "Sebastian should give him a ride home, make sure he will be returned home safely, Sebastian!" their butler came in "yes sir?" "I need to escort harry home incase those dark creatures come out again" Sebastian nodded "Of course Sir"</p><p>Jess came back downstairs with her knee bandage up "Is he leaving ....?" Emily nodded "yes dear, Sebastian is taking him" Jess frowned slightly but nodded, she turned to harry "owl me when you get home....?" Harry flushed but nodded "of course... uhm last name...?" Jess chuckled "Jessica Mikcloud"</p><p>Harry smiled at her "alright, I will. Thank you for helping me" "no problem!" jess chuckled. Sebastian cleared his throat making Harry look over to him "let's get going Mr. Potter" Harry nodded, he waved goodbye to them and left with Sebastian.</p><p>In the back of car, Harry sat down on the seat. He can see the dark clouds disappearing. "It seems they are leaving" Sebastian said from the drivers spot. Harry nodded "yeah, I'm grateful for your help sir" Sebastian nodded "anything for the harry potter"</p><p>turning in the Privet Drive up to Harry's house "If there is anything you need to let us know sir. I'm sure Jess will be here in a heartbeat" Harry nodded getting out of the car and heading to the front, Sebastian was already driving away.</p><p>Harry frowned looking back at the front, he shivered slightly he was afraid what will happen when he walked into those doors. He took a deep breath and opened the front door walking in. closing the door behind him, all he can hear was the TV in the background on about the weather. </p><p>He gulped mentally and moved his feet to the stairs, taking one step on the steps a loud voice made him stop in a his tracks "BOY! GET IN HERE!" harry frowned and turned and walked to the living room.</p><p>Walking in, his aunt, uncle and even his cousin was in the living room. "yes?" Vernon bite his lip "How dare you leave our son alone in that thunderstorm! He could have been hurt!" in Harry's mind 'really? Yelling at me for this rubbish?' Harry sighed "he was the first one to run off, I was gonna follow but I was dragged away"<br/><br/></p><p>Dudley laughed "Yeah by another freak like you!" Harry bite his lip "How dare! You don't even know her!" he turned and ran out of the room up the stairs into his room.</p><p>He slammed his door shut scaring Hedwig making her hoot slightly. He sighed slightly and walked over to her "sorry girl" he petted her slightly, she hooted softly and hummed from her master petting her. Harry smiled softly "I meet this amazing girl... turns out she is a witch..." then his eyes widen "Oh I have to write her!" he took out piece of paper and pen, he started to write.</p><p>
  <em>'Hey Jess,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Its Harry, I made it home safely. I hope your knee is alright. So... what you up too?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Harry'</em>
</p><p>He folded it put it in an envelope and signed it then giving it to Hedwig "Here girl go and send this to Jess" Hedwig grabbed it with her beak and flew out of the window. Harry smiled watching her leave.</p><p>Back at Jess's grandparents' house, Jess was in her room. Know in her Burgundy Embroidery Silk Sleepwear V-Neck Sleeveless Nightdress and Shorts Set Elegant Lace Pajama Set.</p><p>Looking at herself in the mirror, she sighed "really...? Can't they just stop growing already...? I'm already 15 and my boobs are a size D..." a soft knock on her upper window made her head turn, she blinked and walked over to her wand and opened the window with her wave of her wand, a beautiful snowy owl came flying in and siting itself on her bed making Anubis's head pop with his ears up watching the owl.</p><p>Jess smiled and stepped to the owl "why hello there" Hedwig chipped dropping the letter. Jess blinked and picked up, she smiled more to see Harry Potter's name. she flushed with a sweet smile 'he wrote me!' she giggled opening it. Reading she chuckled, she skipped to her notebook taking out a pencil and started to write back at him.</p><p><em>'Harry! I knew you would write me back, I'm glad you made it home safely and I'm doing nothing but getting ready for bed... so uhm.. what you doing tomorrow? We can go to Diagon Alley together... Sebastian is taking me to get my school supplies'</em> <br/><br/></p><p>Folding it, she hand made an envelope, putting the letter in it and gave it to Hedwig "here you go, bring this back to Harry sweetie" Hedwig chipped lovelying at her took the letter and flew out of her room. Jess's heart thumped making her fall back on the bed 'what is this I'm feeling....?' She flushed but smiled "I don't care I can't wait to hear back from him!"</p><p>Back at Harry's, he was laying on his bed in his boxers and t-shirt. Hearing wings flapping he turned to see Hedwig flying in his room landing on his table. Harry smiled getting off the bed stepping to Hedwig. Gently taking the letter from Hedwig, opening it he read and a smile came on his face. He sat down and started to reply to Jess.</p><p>Back at Jess, she was sitting up on her bed, already half tucked in. Her window lifted open, Anubis was next to her curled up next to her. She was reading the History of Hogwarts; her grandparents had asked her to read it. She was already have way done reading it, when Hedwig came flying through her window. Jess looked up as Hedwig landed next to her. Jess smiled "Hello there" she took the note from Hedwig and read it.</p><p>'I would love too! I gotta meet up with my friends there also, you welcome to walk around with us, if you don't mind'</p><p>Jess giggled softly her wand on her nightstand, she picked it up and flicked it has two pieces of paper and pencil came to her, one was already folding itself into an envelope, the blank one came to her with the pencil and jess right away started to right back to him.</p><p>
  <em>'that sounds fun, alright. I'll pick you up alright? See you at 9am, well I'm gonna head to bed. Goodnight Harry'</em>
</p><p>Folding it, she put it in the envelope and closed it up. She handed it to Hedwig "here you go dear" Hedwig took it and fly out of her room.</p><p>Jess yawned softly, she book marked her page closed the book and placed it on the nightstand. Putting her want on top of the book and turned off her light. She laid on her side and snuggled next to her cat, he was purring. Jess smiled and closed her eyes as sleep took her.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. 'true nature'</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Sorry the long wait! the 2nd chapter is finally here!!!</strong>
</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>Chapter 2 'True nature'</strong>
</p><p>It was next morning, the birds chirped from outside of jess's window. Jess in the bathroom was brushing out her hair. She was wearing black racer tank top with a black light cardigan, lovesick purple acid wash skinny jeans and black flats. Her makeup was on light but prefect.</p><p>Her perfume she had on, was the smell of lavender. Finishing brush her hair, she quickly brushed her teeth then putted fresh lip balm on from her dry lips of brushing her teeth. After she left her room with her purse over her shoulder and headed downstairs.</p><p>Reaching the downstairs, she is welcome with Sebastian waiting for her by the front door and her grandmother standing there also holding a Black woolen cape overcoat Hooded cloak "Jess I found this in my closet… it was your mothers please take it, it's gonna be chilly today"</p><p>Jess smiled and nodded taking the cloak "Of course grandma, thank you.. you and Grandpa not joining us?" Emily smiled at her "No dear, me and your grandfather have something to do today… you of course will join us afterwards" Jess nodded "alright grandma"</p><p>Emily smiled "Well have fun" Jess nodded as Sebastian opened the front door stepping out, Jess followed out of the house closing the door behind her. By the car, Sebastian opened the door for her.</p><p>Jess walked over and stepped inside. Sebastian closed to door behind her and walked around the car and got into the driver's side, starting the car then driving off. The drive took about 5 minutes, pulling up to the house.</p><p>Jess looked out the window of the car and frowned slightly she could feel the no love aura around the house. Sebastian already out of the car, went to the side jess was on and opened the door. Jess got out "So this is the place?"</p><p>Sebastian nodded "Yes ma'am" Jess took a breath and walked to the front door. Ringing on the doorbell, she can movement from inside, quickly the door swing open making her jump slightly.</p><p>A big, beefy man with a large purple face. He had thick, dark hair, a bushy black mustache, with hardly any neck and small, blue, mean eyes. He raised his eyebrow at her "And you are?"</p><p>Jess smiled at him "I'm Jess, I'm here to pick up Harry Potter" she right away saw the disgust look on his face, she heard him muttered "great more freaks…. BOY!" He yelled Jess frowned at this man Harry came out from behind his uncle with a smile on his face "Jess!" he reached out and hugged her making her eyes widen slightly but smiled hugged him back "Hello Harry"</p><p>Vernon watched in disgusted then noticed the car that was parked in front of his house "Limousine….?"</p><p>Harry and Jess ignoring him they walked away "come on let's get going, a long drive!"</p><p>Harry chuckled "yeah" they stepped to the car and getting inside. Sebastian closed the door and looked back a Vernon and with a nod "Good day sir" he turned and got into the car, starting it and drove off.</p><p>Vernon frowned, Petunia walked to him "Vernon dear what is it?" Vernon frowned "Harry's freaky friend right know… I think she is rich…."</p><p>The long car drive was 45 minutes, Harry on most of the ride talked about his friends and his years at Hogwarts, even the troubling moments also attending there.</p><p>Parking a block away from the leaky cauldron, all three got out of the car and started to walk together. Turning the corner there it was, The Leaky Cauldron, it's the same has it already looks as she remembers it. It was nested between a Muggle bookshop and a record store.</p><p>The three of them walking inside, to Jess it looked the same has always. Tom behind the bar looked over and smiled "Ah! Mr. Potter! It's good to see you" Harry smiled "hey Tom, did Hermione and Ron show up yet?" he nodded to him "Yeah they just left for Diagon Ally" Harry smiled "Sweet, oh this is" he didn't get to finish with Tom smiled brightly "Ah! Sir Sebastian! Is Emily and Jared with you?" Sebastian shook his head "No I'm just taking their granddaughter shopping and young Mr. Potter here is joining us" Tom chuckled "Of course, have fun!"</p><p>Sebastian guiding Jess and Harry to the wall, Jess smiled and looked excited. Harry looked at her and smiled softly at her "you excited?"</p><p>Jess chuckled "I haven't been here since I was 10" Harry chuckled "It sure has changed slightly" Sebastian opening the wall the tree of them walked through into the alley. Jess smiled to see the alley busy, busy!</p><p>Jess chuckled "same has I remember" Sebastian turned to her "I'll get your books, why don't you head to Madam Malkin's Robes and get your fitted for you school robes"</p><p>Jess nodded "alright" Sebastian walked away leaving Jess and Harry by themselves. Harry looked at her "come on, I need to get my robes fitted too"</p><p>Jess smiled at him with a nod. They both walked to together thought the coward to the shop. Reaching the shop, they both walked into the shop. It was slightly busy, Harry took Jess's hand making her blush and he pulled her towards the front counter.</p><p>At the front counter was Madam Malkin writing down some orders, she lifted her head and smiled "Harry dear! Welcome! You here for a new fitting?" Harry nodded "Yes Ma'am" she smiled and noticed Jess "Oh and you are dear?"</p><p>Jess smiled "Jess Mikcloud, I'm a transfer student for Hogwarts" Madam Malkin smiled at her "Oh I see you here for a fitting?"</p><p>Jess nodded "Good let me get you first then harry" Jess smiled "this way dear" she motions Jess to follow her to the back room.</p><p>Jess followed her "I'll be back Harry" Harry nodded with a smile as jess disappeared in the back with Madam Malkin. Harry sighed and turned to see a men's Black Cardigan Hoodie, he reached out and touched the fabric. It was rather soft, the hood he can tell was large. He smiled 'I've been looking for a new hoodie' he checked the prize tag, the price made him smile even more '₺25.98! prefect!' he picked it up and put it over his arm.</p><p>"Well, Well Potter fancy meeting you here" Harry signed from hearing that voice, not looking he looked away "What do you want Malfoy?" Draco was now next to him just starting at him, the look was not ignored or even hate "Nothing, just surprised to see you are even in here" he said in a snotty way.</p><p>Harry just sighed and turned away more, Draco was getting annoyed with harry ignoring him. The sound of the door opening made Harry looked, he saw Ron and Hermione walk in.</p><p>He smiled and walked over "Ron! Hermione!" they turned their heads and literally frown at him. Ron more than Hermione and they had they smiled at him "Harry!" Hermione said reaching hugging him, Harry hugged back "you didn't show up at the borrow" Ron said with a frown "how come?"</p><p>Harry chuckled "Well I made a friend just yesterday and it turns out she is a witch… she's gonna be transferring to our school!" Hermione blinked "wait… there is a magical family near you…?" Harry nodded.</p><p>Ron frowned slightly "So who is this girl?" Just has he said that a girl came up from behind him "I'm done harry" Harry smiled and turned to her "cool" "Mr. Potter your next come along"</p><p>Madam Malkin says softly, Harry smiled and nodded "Hermione, Ron this Jess go on get to know each other" he said rushed back with Malkin.</p><p>Jess looked at Ron and Hermione, she smiled "hello I'm Jess, Jess Mikcloud" Hermione blinked "Mikcloud? There is an American pureblood family… your transferring from America then?"</p><p>Jess nodded "well yeah I guess, I mean I was home schooled in magic and went to muggle school" Ron had a confused look on his face "Muggle school? What's it like?"</p><p>Jess chuckled "normal I guess" Hermione looked more at her "you don't look like a Mikcloud…" Jess raised her eyebrow at her "my mom was British, her maiden was Rosalina"</p><p>Hermione's eyes widen "R-Rosalina….? They are the oldest of purebloods…." Jess sighed "I guess…." Ron coughed slightly "so… what house will you be in?"</p><p>Jess shrugged at him "I don't know, my grandfather was a Gryffindor" this made Ron smile "but my grandmother was a Slytherin" Ron then frowned at that "your grandmother was a snake…?" Hermione right away smacked him in the arm "Ron! Don't be a rude!" Ron rubbed his arm "Ow Hermione that hurt…"</p><p>Jess turned away "My mother was sorted in Slytherin also when she attended Hogwarts" Ron was about to open his mouth when Malfoy walked over to Jess with an elegant manor, Ron sneered at him as Draco bowed slightly "I'm Draco Malfoy, its an honor to meet a witch from the Rosalina line"</p><p>Ron and Hermione's eyes widen slightly. Jess looked at him with a flush and a shocked face "oh uhm thank you….? You said your name was Draco Malfoy? Wait Malfoy…?" he nodded to her.</p><p>Jess chuckled "well it's a pleasure to meet you, cousin" Ron was the first to gasp out loudly "Cousin?!" Jess shook her head;</p><p>Draco however was slightly shocked even hear her say that "Cousin…? But on our family's tapestry… there is no line branch from the Rosalina's…."</p><p>Jess raised her eyebrow "my grandmother was a Malfoy" Draco looked even more shocked "Who was your grandmother?" before she could say anything Harry was right next to her all done</p><p>"Jess I'm done, I also paid for this awesome hoodie" Jess face brighten up and her smile was brighter "hehe sweet, can we go know?"</p><p>Harry nodded "sure, see you later Ron and Hermione" Harry took Jess's hand and left the store leaving Draco, Ron and Hermione standing there with shocked looks on their faces. "What just happened….?" Ron asked softly with a frown.</p><p>Hermione however was shocked but smiled "I think harry is in love…" Draco clenched his fist "fucken potter! Right when she was gonna tell me! Fucken scar head!"</p><p>Ron turned to him and was ready shout at him when Madam Malkin came over "alright who's next? Malfoy?" Malfoy turned to her and nodded "Yes I was here before these idiots" her narrowed at him "no bulling in my shop Mr. Malfoy, this way" he sighed and followed her.</p><p>Walking in the street together, Jess and Harry still holding hands. In the corner of Jess's eyes, she sees a new shop that had just opened and there was students walking in and out of it. It was a glasses shop.</p><p>She stopped "Harry lets go in there" Harry turned and looked, his eyes widen "a glasses… shop?" Jess smiled and pulled him over "come on" pulling him in, they stepped inside.</p><p>The inside was like a muggle glasses shop, the store's interior, materialized by the multiplicity of round mirrors in the exhibition wall of the shop."</p><p>"Wow…" Harry muttered, the shop keeper came over wearing a white blazer and white skirt with black heels "Welcome to Magic eyes, I'm Dr. Georgia Geilta" "this place is amazing…" Harry said. These mirrors are a re-invention of the classic barbershop mirror, having a support for the glasses on one of its sides.</p><p>This system promotes a sense of interactivity with the visitor, since it can transform the basic support of the eyeglasses into a mirror by a simple rotation. In fact, solves one of the main exhibition problems of optical stores, i.e., the position of the mirrors and their relation to the main exhibition.</p><p>The set of round mirrors form a pattern that develops itself through two levels, intersecting an area on the first level and creating a spatial void, accomplishes the sense of unity.</p><p>This notion of unity is also supported by the choice of materials, by the way some details are materialized and by the design of the lighting. The acer wood floor becomes the supporting wall of the mirrors, the lacquered surface of the furniture enveloping the whole space containing not only exhibition pieces but also images and stoking spaces, but never losing weight. The lacquered surface is the antithesis of the wood, creating a dense, reflective mass that absorbs all the necessary elements for the function of the store.</p><p>"I of course got the idea from walking into a muggle glasses shop" the doctor chuckled "So how can I help you two?" Jess smiled and pointed to Harry "He needs to get his eyes checked."</p><p>Harry's eyes widen "wait what?!" "Oh hush harry, when is the last time you got your eyes checked? And new glasses? Your wearing though ugly round ones"</p><p>Harry huffed "But" Doctor Georgia stepped to him "Mhmmm, when was it the last time you got your eyes checked?"</p><p>Harry wanted to sink down in to the ground away "when I was a 4…." Jess's eyes widen "when you were 4?! Okay that's it, you're getting your eyes checked!" she pulled him over to the back.</p><p>Jess followed them. Into a white room, she sat him down on the chair, Jess next on a chair near him "Alright, I want you to fill this out and I'll be right back" she handed him a paper work on a clip board and walked out.</p><p>Harry frowned and looked at Jess who was just smirking at him "Oh come on harry you need this" Harry sighed "fine ill do it" he started to fill out the paperwork.</p><p>Within the next 5 minutes, he was finished has she walked in and looked at the paper work. Her eyes widen and looked at him "Harry Potter?"</p><p>Harry nodded "yes I'm" she smiled "my word I never thought harry potter would come here, well then today is free eye exam so I will exam your eyes free of course, now then" she dimmed the light and pointed her wand at her eyes "hold still keep your eyes open wide, ac previa" she casted.</p><p>"Mhmm… you have myopia, I can fix your eyes slightly but any further it can ruin your eyes" Harry looked shocked slightly "So I can see fine without glasses?" She smiled and pulled her wand away making harry blink his eyes. She nodded "yes, where your eye sight is 20/15" Harry looked more shocked but he smiled "this is amazing"</p><p>she chuckled "But of course you still need glasses, just for far away stuff. Since you are in school, the glasses will help if you're in back of the room, reading and other things. You play Quidditch?" Harry nodded "Yes I'm the seeker" Georgia chuckled "Good I will prescribe you glasses and contacts which you should only use for your Quidditch games" she said writing it down.</p><p>Harry smiled "Alright, sounds good" Jess smiled "see was coming here a good idea?" Harry turned his head to her "yes thank you Jess" Jess flushed slightly "you are welcome Harry" turning his head back, the doctor did a spell to fix his eyes. "Alright close your eyes" he closed them "wait couple of moments….. and open them" Harry opened them and he could see without his glasses on, he gasped "wow… I can see….!"</p><p>Jess smiled "that's amazing harry" the doctor looked at his eyes "seems it went well let me check"</p><p>Casting a spell, she checked his eyes once more and it came out to be 20/15 vision, this made her smile "Good! It turned out amazing! Now Follow me to you two, you can pick out a pair of frames for your glasses in the front" Harry and Jess both got up and followed her back to the front.</p><p>Harry right away went to go look for a pair. Searching for a good 10 minutes, he found a pair he likes and they did look amazing on him. Georgia walking over to him, she smiled "these are muggle glasses, half of the glasses are muggle design of course, Full Rim frame made from O Matter, a patented lightweight synthetic from the Oakley labs; Made to be impact and stress resistant, guaranteed to stay comfortable all day. Made in America these are good pick Mr. Potter. Would you like me to do a spell on them to they can turn into sunglasses in the sun?"</p><p>Harry smiled "Sure!" she laughed slightly "Alright let me spell these lenses for your new vision took the glasses and casted the spell on the lens. Then gave them to harry "Here are and I will ship your contacts in the first week of Hogwarts, the price of the glasses are 53.93, the spelling the frames are free I don't charge for that, the contracts are 22.16 pounds. All together is 76.09 pounds"</p><p>Harry nodded "Cheaper than going into a muggle shop" he took out some of his money and paid her. She smiled "Thank you Mr. Potter enjoy your new glasses!" Harry chuckled "Oh I will come on Jess"</p><p>Jess smiled and they both left. Putting his glasses on when they walked outside, Jess can see the lens turning into sunglasses. She smiled "wow they look good on you" Harry smiled "I feel amazing to be honest"</p><p>They see Sebastian walking over to them "My lady, I have bought all your stuff you need for school, it's all in the car, did you get fitted?"</p><p>Jess nodded "Yes, me and Harry did" Sebastian nodded "we have to leave unfortunately, we have to go meet up with your grandparents" Jess blinked how already?" he nodded, Jess looked at harry "can he come?" Harry looked at him.</p><p>Sebastian chuckled "Of course, we are going where Mr. Potter's friends are" Harry's eyes widen "Wait what?" "Come let's get going" he turned and walked away. Jess sighed "Come on harry" she pulled him along.</p><p>What seems like an hour, through the traffic in London. Driving down a road, it was getting rather late due to the traffic in London. Jess and Harry can see all the townhouses.</p><p>Sebastian parked the car "Come on you two" they looked confused, but both got out of the car, walking next to each other, they walked through a park to another street. The neighborhood was quiet, the road was slightly wet from a drizzle of rain that fell.</p><p>Jess and Harry looked around the area "Sebastian were, are we?" Jess asked him. Sebastian not answering just yet took out a cane that was hidden in his pocket, using magic he made larger.</p><p>He hit the ground in an echo like way. Their eyes widen to see the townhouses in front of them began to move relieving a secret townhouse in between them.</p><p>Sebastian looked back at them "welcome to 12 Grimmauld place" Jess's eyes widen "that's…" Harry looked more confused.</p><p>The three of them walked to the front door, Sebastian opened it and they walked in. to Jess and Harry, the front door opens into a long hallway, lit with gas lamps and a large overhead chandelier.</p><p>At one time this must have been a grand entryway, complete with ornate portraits on the walls, but there was a woman in the hallway with her wand pointing at the wall fixing up the peeling wallpaper. Sebastian walked pasted her "This way" Jess and Harry followed him has the woman looked at him, her eyes widen to see Harry even in the house.</p><p>Jess and harry followed Sebastian to a room, it was a large dining room. Harry smiled to see Sirius and Remus in the room "Sirius!" Sirius grinned "Harry! You made it!"</p><p>Jess looked to her left and her eyes widen slightly "grandma? Grandpa?" Emily and Jared chucked at her "how was your day shopping?" Jess smiles "fun"</p><p>Remus smiled "so this your granddaughter? She looks so much like dawn" Sirius chucked "you got that right!"</p><p>Harry looked confused "what you two knew her mother?" Remus and Sirius nodded "of course pup, dawn was good friends with lily, your mother"</p><p>Jess looked surprised "I didn't… know" Harry looked surprised "Our mother's knew each other wow…"</p><p>Jess looked at her grand parents "So what's going on?" Emily and Jared looked at her, her grandfather sighed softly "Well.. we've been meaning to tell you…" Emily nodded "I think it's best you both sit down" Jess frowned slightly but sat down has Harry say down next to her.</p><p>"well… we've been around the Order of the Phoenix for years… So was your mother.. after she was pregnant with you, she moved to America where you're father was. Your mother meet your father while he was here on visiting the British ministry… they had a couple of dates then.. had a one night of passion with your father" Jess flushed at this.</p><p>"Finding out she was pregnant, Lily convinced her to flee to America with be with your father, which protected you…" Jared says softly. Jess frowned "What do you mean…?"</p><p>They where about to answer when the door opened. Dumbledore walks in with Lucius and Draco, they looked like they were through hell. Sirius growled "Headmaster, why in the world did you bring the enemy here!?"</p><p>Dumbledore stroke his bread "They are switching sides, Narcissa is here also but is being treated by Poppy" Eyes widen and gasped at this news.</p><p>Emily sat there with a calm look "Lucius…." Lucius turned his head and his eyes widen at her "Emily…?" eyebrows raised at them. Emily sighs "My dear nephew, what in the world have you gotten yourself into?!" Lucius flinched.</p><p>Draco's eyes widen "Wait.. so she would be my aunt?" Lucius nodded "Emily.. you look good for your old age… and hello Jared…" Jared narrowed at him "Malfoy"</p><p>Harry blinked between then all "Wait… your related to Malfoy?" he asked Jess. Jess nodded "my grandmother is Lucius aunt" Jess sighs standing up "I think I heard enough, are we staying or leaving?" Emily sighs "we are gonna stay the night then head home in the morning. Sirius dear, do you have a room for our niece? It better be clean… can't believe you still have that house elf who has done nothing to clean this poor house"</p><p>Sirius pouted "I know.. I've been thinking of fixing it up myself.. Kreacher takes to slow. I know one room that be good for her, I just finished fixing it up" he stood up.</p><p>"Well aren't you all a piece of work, Did I miss anything? I can sense the tension" Jess's eyes widen at that voice.</p><p>Everyone turned to see a woman, dark skinned, black hair and red eyes. Emily chuckled "Oh Dani dear, you made it" Sirius gasped "Dani?!" Dani grinned "Hello mutt how have you been doing? I see being a wanted man has been good for you I see"</p><p>Sirius pouted "What you doing here?! You gonna capture me?!" Dani laughed "Oh please, I know your innocent you idiot" Harry looked confused "Wait who is she?" Remus chuckled "an old friend from our school days"</p><p>Jess turned to Dani and smiled brightly "Auntie!" she rushed over hugging Dani. Making Harry's eyes widen "A-Auntie…?" Jared chuckled "Dani and Dawn where best friends alongside Lily"</p><p>Dani chuckled "My, look at you! You grown up a bit over the summer. How are you Jess?" Jess smiled "Good, is Oichi with you?" Jess had a excited look in her eyes. Dani shook her head "No, she is with her grandfather. You will see her this year at Hogwarts" Jess's eyes widen and gasped "Really?!" Dani nodded, Jess turned to her grandparents "You knew didn't you?"</p><p>Emily nodded, Jared chuckled with a nod "Of course dear, Dani you look beautiful has always. How's work?" Dani chuckled "Oh you old fossil, my work is going good"</p><p>"Wait so you a member of this Order?" Jess asked Dani, Dani nodded "Yup have been since the beginning"</p><p>Dumbledore cleared his throat "Alright lets have the children leave the room and we should start the meeting once Molly and the other's get here"</p><p>Jess frowned but looked at Harry "Come on Harry" Harry nodded and stood up walking over to her, Dani stopped him making him blink at her. Dani looked more at him and smiled "You have your mother's eyes, Lily's beautiful green"</p><p>Harry's eyes widen and flushed, Jess rolled her eyes and dragged Harry out of the room.</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>Dani and Oichi aren't my OCS! They are my best friends, Vona! she gave me permission to use Dani and Oichi :D thank you </strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>